


(not so) accidental run ins

by captndevil



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: 'cause even underneath the waves,i'll be holding on to you.





	(not so) accidental run ins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssophiachase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/gifts).



She's the last person he expected to see here. To see anywhere anytime soon, really. Last he'd heard she was busy raising twins and running that magical boarding school in Mystic Falls, where his daughter currently residing (recently left, staying behind to help teach a class or two, his brother had told him).

So, imagine his surprise, when she shows up in the same city he was (somewhere north of Paris, honestly, the whole thing was a blur). He's that surprised, he drops the lifeless body in his arms, hitting the floor with a bang, with blood falling down his chin.

"Caroline," his eyebrows furrow.

She's stood in that position he's come to associate most with her. Hands on her hips, one leg cocked to the side, and arms crossed over her chest.

"Seriously?"

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2i52rs) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=1z5kt3m)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ot192a) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=6rpmpy)

 


End file.
